Vida: Uma Caixinha de Supresa
by Willian s2
Summary: Jared, é formado em Medicina, e vai trabalhar no hospital, onde conhece varias pessoas, que acaba se tornando amigos.Porem ele não acredita quem encontra no hospital, sua vida vira de uma tal forma, que mal sabe que sua ela é uma caixinha de surpresa.PADACKLES
1. Chapter 1

Dedico essa historia a minha amiga Ly, por causa dela veio uma inspiração para escrever,ate criei uma conta por causa dela kkkkk, Obrigado Ly por tudo Bjos.

A os trechos de musicas escrito é da Last Friday Night (t.g.i.f.) - Katy Perry– ouvindo essa musica me deu uma inspiração

Vida: uma caixinha de supresas

CAPITULO 1:

There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbecue  
There's a hickie or a bruise

Tem um estranho na minha cama  
Minha cabeça está martelando  
Purpurina pelo quarto inteiro  
Flamingos cor de rosa na piscina  
Estou com cheiro de um mini-bar  
Djs desmaiados no jardim  
Barbies na churrasqueira  
Isso é um chupão ou um hematoma?

"O jogos eles dizem que ou a pessoa tem o que é preciso para joga-lo ou nã mãe era uma das melhores, eu por outro lado sou meio perdido, meio não, bem perdido"- Disse Jared em seu sonho. Sonhava com seu 1º dia de trabalho, depois da faculdade de medicina, fazendo suturas, cirurgias, retirando órgão de uma pessoa, afinal tinha estudado para isso.

PIHHH...Jared acordou assustado com o despertador, erguendo a cabeça percebeu, que os seu olhos ardiam com a claridade da luz, meio assustado, pois tinha dormido na sala, estava completamente nu – "Mas que droga aconteceu?"- disse em seu em sua mente.

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a black top blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn!  
Fotos da noite passada  
Caíram na internet  
Estou ferrada  
Oh bem,  
É tudo um borrão escuro  
Mas eu tenho certeza que foi demais!  
Droga!

Quando se deu conta estava nu, olhou pro lado, e viu um jovem, nem era um jovem assim, tinha um corpo malhado, as costa bem delineada, aparentava ter uns 30 ou 32 anos, cabelo loiro e arrepiado – "Puta tesão" – falou Jared baixinho, quase em um sussurro, percebeu que seu membro começou a enrijecer, e ao se tocar que estava nu, puxou a coberta do Jovem deitado no chão, de bruço, cobrindo a Sua nudez.

Assim que puxou percebeu que o outro também estava nu, assim que viu os glúteos do outro, corou, mas rapidamente pegou um travesseiro colocou em cima.

Huh – disse o Jovem, ao acordar com o impacto do travesseiro em suas nadegas. Levantou a cabeça, seu olhos também ardia, por causa da claridade –" mas que merda aconteceu aqui?"- disse em seus pensamento.

Ao perceber que o outro jovem ja tinha levantado e ia em direção ao quarto, viu uma cueca vermelha no chão , pegou ela com mão levantou o braço e disse:

- Isto é...

– Humilhante de Tantas maneiras- interrompido por Jared sorrindo, mostrando as suas covinhas, e indo em direção para o quarto. O quarto era no andar de cima da casa, então teria que subir as escada – Você tem que ir – disse sorrindo, mas estava de costa .

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Na última noite de sexta  
É, nós dançamos em cima de mesas  
E tomamos doses demais  
Acho que nos beijamos, mas esqueci

Enquanto o Jovem ainda deitado, mas agora de barriga para cima, percebeu que o outro ia em direção a escada.

- Porque você não volta aqui para continuar a onde paramos?

Jared voltou e jogou as roupas do loiro em cima dele –Não, serio - disse passando a mão no seu cabelo – Você tem que ir. Estou atrasado, o que não é como você quer estar em seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Então..

- Então você realmente mora aqui? – Interrompeu o moreno com sua pergunta, ainda colocando sua samba canção

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Na última noite de sexta  
É, acabamos com nossos cartões de créditos  
E fomos expulsos do bar  
Então fomos pra avenida

Jared porém demorou um pouco para responder, pois estava perdido em sua bela visão a sua frente, corpo bem malhado, barriga de tanquinho, dava ate para lavar algumas roupas se fosse possível, abdômen bem delineado, seus lábios meio rosado, seu rosto, seu cabelo, e... – Não- ao se dar conta de voltar pra vida real.

- Hum – disse o loiro ," Como assim, não , dormimos em uma casa de qualquer pessoa, pelo jeito a noite de domingo foi tão..", mas se perdeu em seus pensamentos quando viu o moreno na sua frente. Corpo bem delineado, cabelo repartido no meio, abdômen maravilhoso, e as covinhas,"há que covinhas em seu rosto", pois neste momento o moreno estava sorrindo.

Percebendo que seu membro começou a enrijecer com aquela visão, continuou a colocar sua samba canção e calça rapidamente.

-Sim. De certo modo - disse o moreno ao perceber o que o loiro lhe olhava como se tivesse na lua, mas percebeu que ele foi colando sua samba canção e calça rapidamente.

O Loiro havia corado , pensando que o moreno percebeu seu membro rígido. – Ow. È legal. Um pouco empoeirado, meio sem graça. Estranho mas é legal – Jared ficou meio perdido em seus pensamento pela visão que tinha visto nas calças –"Sera que ele sempre acorda animado desse jeito".

Percebendo que outro esta meios em graça, pelo ele havia dito disse:

- Então, como você mora aqui " de certo modo"- enquanto procurava sua camisa, pois o moreno não parava de olha.

- Eu me mudei a duas semanas de Boston. Era a casa da minha mãe. Estou vendendo.- disse o moreno, com o sorriso no rosto mostrando suas covinhas, e mio nervoso, pois o loiro estava colocando o cinto em sua calça, ainda não tinha achado a sua camisa.

- Me desculpe.

- Porque? – disse o moreno sem entender

- Você disse "era"

- Ow, - disse sorrindo mostrando sua covinhas, nos quais o loiro ficou perdido – Minha mãe não esta morta. Ela esta..Quer saber? - Disse ainda meio nervoso – olha nós não temos que fazer isso.

-Nós podemos fazer o que você quiser – disso o loiro com sorriso malicioso e colocando sua camisa, pois tinha acabado de achar ela.

- Não, isso de trocar detalhes,fingir que nos importamos – disse ainda sorrindo mostrando as suas covinhas. Percebendo que o loiro retribuía o sorriso, queria pular em cima dele, provar casa pedacinho daquele corpo novamente, mas percebeu que estava atrasado – Então.. vo La para cima tomar um banho, certo? E.. quando eu voltar aqui, você não vai estar mais ok, então...- disse ainda entre os sorrisos

-"esses olhos, estou realmente perdido" – pensava o loiro pois não parava de reparar o moreno na sua frente, não queria ir embora, mas tinha que ir também, pois tinha que voltar ao trabalho. O moreno também ficou encarando o loiro, completamente perdido, ambos os dois pareciam o amor a primeira vista.

Para cortar o silencio entre os dois – Então, Tchau...é..- disse o moreno ainda olhando o loiro – "puta merda, qual era mesmo o nome dele?"- pensou.

Ambos ficaram sorrindo e olhando um para o outro, sem dizer uma palavra, apenas o silencio rondava entre eles.

O Loiro percebeu que o moreno, queria lembrar seu nome, então esticou a mao – Jensen- disse ainda sorrindo, percebendo que isso deixava o outro completamente perdido

.a.. Jared.

-Jared?

- Sim – disse o Moreno sorrindo, mostrando suas lindas covinhas.

Enquanto segurava a mao do moreno, Jensen deu um pulo em cima do sofá, ficando frente a frente com Jared, quase um palmo de distancia entre seus rosto – Um prazer conhecer você – Mas o moreno se afastou sorrindo e dando risadas bem baixas

- Tchau Jensen – disse Jared, entre os risos e o sorriso, pois pensava que o loiro ia lhe dar um beijo, e subindo as escadas correndo pois estava atrasado.

Jensen, terminou de se trocar,pegou seu carro e foi acelerando as pressas, pois estava atrasado também para o serviço.

Jared após escovar os dentes, tomar o banho, tudo as pressas. Pegou a chava em cima do balcão da cozinha, e foi saindo, trancou a porta de sua casa , bom meio casa, entrou no carro e foi acelrando o mais rápido possivel para chegar em seu trabalho, afinal, era seu primeiro dia.

Enquanto ia a caminho de seu trabalho, penso o que havia acontecido hoje de manha – "Jensen, nome bonito, não quanto o corpo"- mas ficou triste ao perceber que nunca mais o viria ele, pensava no loiro, parecia que seu nome ecoava em sua mente – " não posso sofrer mais uma decepção, só foi uma noite nada mais".

Chegando ao Hospital estacionou o carro. Nâo sabia por onde começar, pois estava perdido – "to todo fudido"-pensou consigo mesmo. Mas ao encontrar uma enfermeira perguntou onde que ficava a sala do diretor, ou onde havia um grupo, ou algo do tipo, pois ia começar hoje.

- Passou um grupo aqui com o Chefe! Estão ali no corredor

-Obrigado! – disse Jered, correndo as pressas para poder alcançar o grupo.

Abriu a porta do corredor e la estava o grupo, entrou no meio deles, disfarçadamente, para que ninguém o percebesse, mas era impossível pelo seu tamanho.

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
With my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Estou tentando ligar os pontos  
Não sei o que dizer ao meu chefe  
Acho que rebocaram meu carro  
O lustre está no chão  
Com meu vestido de festa preferido  
Há mandados para me prender  
Acho que preciso de uma tônica  
Foi uma falha total

O Chefe Jim beaver, olhou para Jared, com um olhar fulminante, como se quisesse comer Jared pelos olhos, mas o moreno nem prestou atenção pois estava perdidos no loiros em seus pensamentos – "Jensen, nunca mais vou te ver, se você soubesse como foi a nossa noite, ah Jensen você é lindo, Jensen seu lábios são atentadores, Jensen seu cabelo me excita, Jensen, Jensen, Jensen..."- – disse o chefe

- Que foi?Respondeu o moreno em um tom de ironia

- O que foi? Se você não tem educação meu rapaz, acho melhor você voltar para sua casa, e apreender de novo com seus Pais – Jim estava quase bravo

- Me desculpe Sr. Jim isso não vai se repetir – disse o moreno meio sem graça, pois todos a sua volta o olhava, como se quisessem rir.

- Acho bom – Disse Jim mais calmo. Nesse momento eles entraram uma sala de Cirurgia, e começou Dizendo

- Cada um de vocês vem aqui hoje cheio de esperança, querendo entrar no mês atrás vocês estavam na escola de medicina,sendo ensinados por médicos, Hoje – disse quando acendeu as luzes, nesse momentos todos estavam maravilhados – Vocês são médicos,sete anos vocês passaram como residente de cirurgia, serão seu melhores e piores, serão exigidos ate não aguentarem.

Nesse momentos todos do grupam ficaram olhando a sala de cirurgia, a maca, os bisturis, o eletrocardiograma, as luvas, os aventais, para eles era como se uma criança tivesse um parque de diversão, so não sabia que estavam no parque, e que a diversão ia começar.

-Olhem ao redor – Disse Jim – digam "oi" a sua competição, oito de vocês vão mudar para uma especialidade mais fácil, cinco de vocês vão quebrar sobre pressão, dois de vocês serão expulso. Essa é sua linha de largada, essa é sua arena. Quão bem vocês jogam...isso depende de você – Quando terminou de fala, apontou a onde fica o vestuários, pois irão de trocar para o primeiro dia de trabalho.

- "Quão bem vocês jogam...isso depende de você", como eu pensei. Estou perdido- Disse Jared indo a caminho do vestuário junto com outros grupos

Continua...

* * *

Bom Pessoal, minha primeira fic, to tão nervoso quando jared em seu primeiro dia de trabalho! Dedico essa fic pra minha amiga Ly , Bjos Linda.

O que acharam? De sua opnioes, deixem Review, sempre vi essa frase em vários fic, nunca soube o porque eles pediam, agora eu entendo, cada opnião nos uma inpiração, seja a opnião, construtiva ou destrutiva, Please *.*, Review não mata ninguém não..srsrs, ah vo explicar uma coisinha o Summary é um dos antepenúltimos capítulos, mas eu prometo que tudo vai explicado, Afinal é sobre os WINCEST que estamos falndo neh, enttão eles vão ficar Junto.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ok. Kelly, Amanda, Matew,Martin – disse uns dos residentes.

As lista já estava pronta, cada grupo tinha um residente, como chefe, estava mais para supervisor, pois ia ajudar eles, no que for preciso e as vezes deixando sozinhos para aprenderem a se virarem nos trinta.

Nesse momento Jared, já havia de trocado, estava todo feliz, pois um de seu sonhos foi realizado,- "Consegui mamãe, estaria orgulhosa se me visse"- falou consigo mesmo.

O Vestuário tinha 4 banheiro, e uma 30 armários embutidos na parede, igual de escola, pois cada um tinha que cuidar de suas coisas.

Todos estavam muito animados, felizes, mas Jared deu uma olhada em sua volta, enquanto colocava seu estetoscópio em volta do pescoço comentou com uma moça a sua frente – Somente 5 mulheres e 21 homens.

-È , ouvi dizer que uma é modelo – disse no tom meio serio, pois colocava sua calça – Sério, como isso vai ajudar a termos respeito .

Jared ficou impressionado com sua resposta,não sabia que logo no 1º dia com seu colegas de trabalhos ja ia levar patada, mas ouviu um boato que uma Moça chamada Genevieve era uma pessoa fria, e fechada, seria na maioria das vezes, ouviu esse boato no dentro do banheiro quando colocava sua calça.

- Você é Genevieve Cortese, certo?

- Richard, Alicia, Matheus, Talita – Chamou o residente

Todos olharam pro residente que chamava, mas a morena nem respondeu o moreno, pois estava mais preocupado com seu 1º dia de trabalho, seu foco era cirurgia.

- Com que residente você esta? Fiquei com o Ferris – disse enquanto colocava seu jaleco, parecia que estava desesperada, estava tão nervosa por causa do 1º dia

- O Nazista?Eu também. – Disse Jared sorrindo, penssando consigo mesmo que ia ser ótimo ter uma pessoa fria e fechada em seu grupo.

Mas foi surpreendido ao ouvir uma voz que fala ao seu lado – Voces pegaram o nazista? Eu também – Disse o rapaz feliz da vida

Jared olhou o rapaz de cima a baixo disfarçadamente – "não parece o mesmo rapaz que estava no café no Domingo, ele esta, tão... diferente", mas foi interrompido quando o rapaz continuou – Pelo vamos ser torturados junto, certo?

Jared e Genevieve se olharam como no sentido "quem chamou ele", ou "o que ele ta dizendo". O Rapaz percebendo seus olhares se apresentou

- Eu sou Micha Collins – disse fechando a porta de seu armário meio nervoso, pois ficara meio constrangido com o olhares daquelas 2 pessoas, mas reconheceu o moreno , meio sem graça foi se aproximando do moreno – Ah, oi, nos conhecemos no café.Você usava Um terno Social gola padre, risca de giz, sapatos marrom da Vizzano – tropeçando em algumas coisas ao se aproximando dele, disse isso meio nervoso.

Nesse momento, Cortese e Jered se olharam novamente, ela com olhar estranho, porem Jared estava sorrindo mostrando suas covinhas, eles ficaram em silencio durante 10 segundo apenas se olhando

Mas Collins percebeu a reação deles – Agora você cha que sou gay. Não, não sou gay- disse meio sem graça

- Aham – respondeu Cortese em um tom de sarcasmo. JAred apenas olhava e sorria da situação que estava presenciando

-È... È só que você.. era tão inesquecível- Collins estava nervoso e muito sem graça. Porem Jared so sorria , no qual mostrava sua covinhas, e deixava ainda mais perdido o Rapaz

"você.. era tão inesquecível-"- essas palavras fizeram Jared se sentir feliz, pois em seu primeiro dia, já estava recebendo elogio, Jared ainda não falava nada, pois estava apreciando a beleza na frente, ao mesmo tempo que também corava, e temia que alguém ouvisse, pois o vestuário estava cheio de gente.

Nessa hora nem perceberam que um estava reparando o outro, pareciam que o mundo em sua volta não existia mais

-Collins , Cortese , Padalecki,Tal – disse um residentes , nesse momento ambos caíram em si, JAred andou mais rápido possível para ir ate o residente de tão que foi constrangedor a cena que vivenciara a poucos segundo.

"tão inesquecível" – pensou Collins em sua mente indignado do que disse. Nesse momento os4 foram ate a porta, perceberam que era um Homem que estava os chamando. Cortese animada e perguntou – Ferris?

- No fim do Corredor

Os 4 ia andando nervosíssimos pois não fazia a ideia do que iriam fazer, Cortese ia na frente, se sentindo a rainha, Tal ia atrás andando, Jared e Misha seguia lado a lado, o moreno não sabia qual era a intenção do rapaz, mas se divertia da situação, "não é possível, acho que tenho mel"- falou em seu pensamentos.

Quase chegando quase no fim do corredor, seu passos ficaram mais lentos, seu olhos pareciam saltar para fora, ninguém estava acreditando na visão que estava vendo

-Èssa é a nazista? – disse Cortese de boca aberta. Niguem imaginaria que a nazista seria uma mulher, vestia-se bem simples, nesse momento eles estava preenchendo uns relatórios de seu pacientes.

-Achei que o nazista fosse um cara- falou Collins com a mesma reação que costese

- Achei que o nazista seria um nazista – falou Jared

Nesse memento, Alona Tal, saiu na frente, com passou mais rápidos, pois percebeu que estava ficando para trás – "só porque é nazista, todos acham que é um homem, talvez nem é"- disse em seu pensamentos – Talvez seja inveja profissional – dessa vez estava na frente de todos e continuou dizendo –Talvez ela seja brilhante, eles só chamem ela de nazista porque tem inveja- disse sorrindo cheio de alegria – Talvez ela seja legal – disse sorrindo com esperança, já estava na frente de todos.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Você é a Modelo? – Cortese disse em um tom de ironia

Nesse momento, Alona olhou a morena tão seria, que parecia que queria comer ela pelos olhos. Ao se aproximando de seu residente,toda feliz da vida

- Oi, meu eu sou Alona Tal, mas todos meu cham de "Aly".

Ferris olhou seria pra ela, olhou pra mão, continuou sem dizer nada – "mas que merda é essa, já no 'º dia, querendo puxa meu saco? Mas não vai ser agora não loirinha"- disse em seus pensamentos. Todos olhavam pra Aly, pois ela não teve nenhuma resposta."isso vai da merda"- pensou Jared, -"vai sua retardada, quis ficar na frente se sentindo a TopModel ficou de ar" – Cortez falou pra si mesma,- "ain que dó"- Disse Misha Bem baixinho

Quase 20 segundos de silencio, apenas a residente olhavam para eles com um olhar serio, sem papo, sem brincadeira, sem amizades.

-Eu tenho 5 regra. Começam a memorizar- disse para quebrar o silencio – Regra numero um: não se preocupe em puxar meu saco. Eu já odeio vocês. Isso não vai mudar- e virou de costa

Alona ficou sem reação, recolheu sua mão e colocou no seu bolso, nesse momentos todos olhavam pra ela, queriam rir, mas não podiam pois iriam levar um "cacete" da residente, Alona corou, ficou sem graça – "Fiadaputa"- disse Alona pra si mesma

Ferris colocou a Mao em cima do balcão mostrando algumas coisas – Protocolo de trauma, lista telefônica, pagers..- e fez sinal para que pegassem – Enfermeiras vão mandar ês vão responder todas as mensagens correndo. Essa é a regra numero dois

Ferris começou andar, rapidamente pegaram seus pagers, protocolos e lista telefonica e seguiram ela, ela subia uma escada que ia para o 2º andar do hospital.

- Seu Primeiro turno inicia agora e dura 48 horas. Vocês são internos,monstros,ninguém, base da cadeia alimentar cirúrgica –Nesse momento Jared pensou – "Nazista? Ta mais para um dragão de sete cabeça". Ferris continua a caminha levando eles a um corredor com um monte de salas, e continuou falando as suas regras – Você fazem exames, fazem pedido, trabalham a cada segundo ate caírem e não reclamam.

Os quatros estavam impressionado com sua residente,pela grosseria, frieza, Jared chegou a pensar se essa não seria mar de Cortese, mas riu sozinho ao pensar nisso.

Nesse momento ela os levou ao quarto dos "Descansos", que seria o quarto para os médicos e internos, cada residente tinha seu quarto reservado, cada quarto tinha 4 beliche, ao abrir a porta a acendendo a luz continuou – Quartos para os internos. Durmam quando puderem a onde puderem, o que me leva a regra numero Tres: Se eu estiver dormindo não me acordem a não ser que seu paciente esteja realmente morrendo.

Eles olhavam atentamente ela, enquanto falava

- Regra numero quatro, é bom que paciente não esteja morto quando eu chegar. Não so vocês terão matado alguém, vocês terão me acordado sem motivo- Olhou serio para eles- Entendido?

Todos fez que sim com a cabeça, Jared porem, so viu que havia 4 regras – "onde qual será a quinta- pois no modo como ela falou parecia que tinha terminado ali, Jared meio que nervoso ergue a mão, Ferris lança um olhar serio e pergunta – Sim?

- Você disse que seria 5 regras, mas so falou 4

Ferris, com rosto serio sem nenhuma reação ficou encarnado Jared, que estava tremendo de nervosismo, nesse exato momento o Pager da residente começa a piscar, ele Le uma mensagem dizendo para subir ao telhado do hospital e esperar o Helicóptero.

Começou andar rapidamente , mas antes virou para eles e disse – Regra numero cinco, eu ando vocês andam - nesse exato momento saíram correndo, pois tratava-se de emergência – SAIA DA FRENTE- gritou residente ao internos que estavam atrapalhando a sua passagem para chegar ao telhado.

Colocaram a luva, e pagaram a maca e saíram correndo para cima, esperar o helicóptero chegar. Estavam todos nervosos por causa da emergia.

- O que será que é – pergunta Jared

- Sei la, talvez uma pessoa com o braço decapitado, assim teremos nossa primeira cirurgia – Cortese disse empolgada. Jared ergueu a sombrancelhas com a resposta da morena.

- Como você ama ver desgraça dos outros – Alona disse no tem mais, porem Cortese aproveitou a oportunidade para lhe encher o saco.

-Não tenho culpa se as pessoas são tão retardadas, ainda mais pra puxar saco dos residente – a morena ria ao rever a cena

- Calma gente!

"isso vai ser um pé de guerra" – Jared pensou pois via que Alona e Cortese não estava se dando bem. De repente o helicóptero chega.

- O que nos temos? – pergunta residente

- Amanda Bryce, 16 anos, feminina, convulsões intermitentes na ultima semana, I.V. perdido no caminho, uma convulsão iniciou na descida no carro de sua mae.

-Ok ! Vamos pessoal, rápido rápido!

Eles pegaram a menina colocaram na maca, e lavaram te um quarto as pressas. Chegando no quarto a menina deu um trabalho e tanto, pois por causa da convulsão, não parava de se debater, porem com ajuda dos enfermeiras estabilizaram a menina.

- O que nos temos aqui? Um peixe molhado em terra seca

-Definitivamente, – disse Ferris

-Doutora Ferris, vamos atira-la- disse ware

Nesse momento Jared, pensou consigo mesmo –"como assim atira-la?"- mal percebeu ele que era algumas gírias entre os médicos, todos olharam para residente.

- Isso significa todos os testes possíveis- disse Ferris, ao pegar um papel começou a separa e colocar cada um em uma função – Cortese você esta no laboratório. Collins, exercício dos paciente. Padalecki, leve Katie para uma tomografia computadorizada, ela é sua responsabilidade agora- quando ia saindo Alona pergunta

- Ow espera e eu?

Ferris da uma olhada nela, de cima em baixo – Querida, você vai fazer exame retais- disse isso e saiu

Ambos os 4 ficaram olhando um para o outro, com os olhos arregalados – como essa vaca vai saindo, e nos deixa aqui, sem ao menos nos auxiliar junto- disse Alona Bufando

-Ela é residente, faz o que quiser, afinal você estou 7 anos de medicina, não é para ficar coçando o saco né, ou melhor fuçar o C...

- Ta bom já entendi- Disse Alona , Cortese sai nada insatisfeita, pois não queria fica no laboratório, em seguida Alona.

Misha ficava olhando Jared medir os sinais vitais de Amanda, e fica impressionado com atenção e carinho que o moreno dava a menina, mas ao perceber que ficou tempo bastante olhando para o moreno, corou e nesse momento saiu também da sala, deixando a paciente e Jared.

- Então Ta, vamos La – Disse Jared meio animado e desesperado ao mesmo tempo

Cortese volta do laboratório com os exames de Katie, e fica bisbilhotando pela janela um medico que fazia cirurgia, nessa sala estava Ferris, que percebeu a presença de Cortese, foi ate a a porta, chamou Cortese.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – disse Bufando

- Os exames Amanda Bryce Voltaram Negativos. Não há nada nos resultados que explica as convulsões- disse meio nervosa por ter pega ela no flagra- eu achei.. que você.. deveria saber..

- Ok – Ferris ia fechando a porta mas é impedida por Cortese que segura

- Eu ouvi que todos os anos o atendente escolhe o melhor interno e permite que ele faça o primeiro procedimento durante o primeiro turno

Ferris fica encarando Cortese, por mais de 30 segundos, com aqueles olhos, sérios, sem nenhuma animação, mal dava para perceber sua respiração,

Ainda meio sem graça, Cortese continua – Só estou Dizendo que é o que ouvi- e deu um sorrisinho básico não muito convincente.

- Vá embora... AGORA- Disse Mais Seria e um tom da fala mais alto. Cortese saiu de fininho, Ferris riu da situação – Mas que internos mais atrevidos.

Jared estava perdido, pois não conseguia achar a sala da tomografia, estava doido já procurava por todos os lugares, não aguentava mais de tanto procurar.

- Você esta perdido

- Nâo estou perdido – disse Jared sorrindo pra paciente – como você esta se sentindo?- nesse momento estava levando a Amanda em uma cama de Hospital móvel em um corredor.

- Como eu estou me sentindo?Estou perdendo meu concurso

- Você esta perdendo seu concurso?

- Concurso de Miss Teen, eu estava entre as dez melhores, depois de duas rodadas, esse é meu ano. Eu poderia ter ganho. Nesse momento Jared virou o corredor direito – "Puta merda, ela não para de fala? "- disse pra si mesmo, mas ao perceber que o corredor não dava em nada, voltou para o mesmo caminho, nesse instante a paciente senta na cama- Alo? Você esta tão perdido. Você é tipo, novo?

- Não estou perdido Ok?- Jared estava meio impaciente

- Eu faço tipo Ginastica Ritmica, que é tipo, muito legal, ninguém mais faz. E eu tropecei em minha fita. E fiquei com alguém tão perdido e era, tipo, - olhou para Jared serio – um enfermeiro.

Sete horas se passaram, finalmente Jared conseguiu fazer tudo certo, a tomografia, verificar sinais vitais entre outros, era hora do almoço.

Estavam os os 3 sentados na mesa, COrtese, Alona e Collins,

-Esse turno é como uma maratona, não como 100 rasos- olhou para Alona- Coma!

-Não consigo – disse fazendo cara de enjoo

- Mas você deveria

-Tente comer depois de fazer 17 exames retais. A nazista me odeia

- A nazista é uma residente. Eu tenho medicos atendente que me odeia – disse isso depois que que deu um fora em Ware

Nesse momento Cortese estava entediada,lendo um livro de lado, ela ficou interassada naquela criatura de quase 2 metros que puxou papo com ela, antes dos turnos começarem, mas descobriu algo sobre ele que deixou ela de boca aberta.

-Sabiam que o Padalecki é congênito?- disse virando para mesa

- Como se fosse estranho ser filho de um medico- Collins defendia Jared

- Nã,o a Mae dele é Sharon Padalecki!

- O QUE? A Sharon Padalecki? Aly ficou de boca aberta

- Quem é Sharon Padalecki?- pergunta Collins em duvida

Aly, cai na risada – O Metodo Padalecki. A onde você foi na universidade, na India?Ela foi uma das primeiras grandes mulheres cirurgiãs.

- Ela é uma Lenda viva. Ela ganhou premio como melhor cirurgiã do pais dua vezes- Cortese estava de boca aberta com essa informação

-Então eu não sabia de uma coisa, e daí? Disse ainda defendendo Jared

- Ai meu Deus, eu mataria Jared, para ter Sharon PAdalecki como mãe – enquanto dizia isso Jared foi se aproximando, mas Cortese nem percebeu e continou falando – eu me mataria para ser a Sharon Padalecki. Tudo que eu queria é pegar um bom caso, resolver e se tornar igual a Shar..

-Ahamm- interrompeu misha a Cortese, e lançou um olhar em direção a Jared que na hora fez ela para de falar.

Amanda Bryce é um pé no saco – disse Jared, sentando na cadeira- seu eu não tivesse feito juramento hipocrático eu faria uma eutanásia com minha próprias mãos - Todos olharam com olhos assustados para ele, sem dizerem nada.

- O que? Disse Jared – "Isso não esta nada bem"- pensou Jared.

Nesse Momento Chegou Dr. Ware, escolhendo um interno para cirurgia, todos sentaram em uma postura correta, se endireitando, se limpando, Cortese ate pensou que seria ela, mas escolheu Collins para fazer uma apendectomia ( retirada do apêndice).

-Collins , Parabéns, se prepare para cirurgia – falou Ware

Cortese queria voa no pescoço de Misha, pois queria realizar sua primeira cirurgia. –Ele falou meu nome?- disse Misha nervoso, pois iria realizar primeira cirurgia.

Jared estava verificando sinais vitais de Amanda, pensava no Jensen, não teve tempo para pensar no loiro, pois seu turno estava muito corrido, conforme ia passando a estetoscópio na costa de Amanda, imaginou se seria costa de Jensen, aquele pele quase morena, os músculos nas costa, aquela cintura, não podia negar estava com saudade, mas sabia que aquilo foi apenas uma noite-" um raio não cai 2 vezes no mesmo lugar"- penssou. Nesse momento os pais de Amanda chega desesperado no quarto

- Amanda, querida mamãe e papai esta aqui- disse a mae preocupada.

-Eles deram a ela um sedativo para a tomografia, então ela esta um pouco grogue- Disse Jared

- Ela vai ficar Bem – Disse a mãe desesperada

- Nosso medico disse que Talvez ela precisa se de cirurgia. Isso é verdade? – o Pai pergunta, Jared porem, estava meio nervoso, pois por mais que faziam os exames não sabia o que ela tinha, o que mais lhe temia seria as perguntas.

A mãe ouve o que pai fala – Mas, que tipo de Cirurgia?- Jared estava suando já, ainda processava a primeira pergunta – Ela esta... bem...- disse Jared

Jared sabia que era seu primeiro dia, mas não conseguia lidar com essa situação – Sabe o que é? Eu não sou medico. È, sou medico, mas não sou o medico da Amanda, então vou busca-lo pra vocês.

Jared sai em desespero a do Dr. Ware, pois ele era o responsável pela caso de Amanda. Jared procurava em todo canto, como sua vida fica agitada de um dia pra noite, a noite, sexo, beijo, correria, o amor, Jared estava perdido, e com Jensen em sua mente.

Ele abre a porta desesperado, e da de encontro com Dra Ferris.- O que?- pergunta Ferris com cara brava, em um tom de desespero e com olhos de cachorro abandonado fala pra residente:

- Os pais da Amanda tem perguntas. Você fala com eles ou eu peço ao Ware?

- Não Ware esta fora do caso. Amanda agora pertence ao novo medico, esta logo ali- e apontou para o novo medico de Amanda

Quando Jared ve, parece que não senti mais o chão, e como se o ar não existisse, e o mundo ficava cada Vez menor, sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca.

Ferris percebendo a sua reação - Que isso Rapaz, você viu um fantasma? – dis Ferris,- Alias é o Dr. Ackles.

"estou completamente, perdido,mas não é nada foi apenas uma noite"- Jared falou a si mesmo

Continua...

* * *

HUmmmm, finalmente um encontro entre eles, calma é so um encontro, ou será que rola mais alguma coisa? Obrigado Ana pela Reviews, eu estava meio desanimado pra escrever o segundo capitulo, ai vi seu comentário me animou ^^,

Jared ainda esta perdido, não sabe ao certo o que sente, tem medo de sentir novamente, OH o passado as vezes dói oO..

Sempre que eu lia uns txto, tos os leitores pedia review, eu nunca entendi o porque. Aogra entendo o review motiva o escritor a escrever ainda mais. Por favor deixem Review, não faço isso por mim Faça pelo Jay e o Jen =D

Se escrevi alguma palavra errada me perdoem, pois terminei essa capitulo 27/06/2012 as 2:00 da madrugada ^^ , uma opnião também, não sei se ta um pé no saco ou não, mas fiz também o flashback do Collis dando uma tirada no " se quiserem eu coloco, mas so vou colocar a partir da opnioes de vocês, se não ficou muito boa, pessoal me Desculpem.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Jared sentia o ar pesado, sua respiração começou a ficar ofegante , seu coração começou a acelerar, era como se seu dia passasse diante de seus olhos, suando frio, e de boca aberta, nesse momento queria que um buraco se abrisse e pulasse dentro dele – "o que? Mas como? Quando? Porque?" – a mente de Jared parecia a mil por horas não conseguia imaginar, ficava ali parado e de boca aberta, como se visse um fantasma.

" Mas o que é isso?"- Jensen olha para Jared, e vê o moreno ali parado na sua frente, como uma estatua, suas franjas molhadas coladas na testa, gotas de suor descendo pelo canto do rosto, isso fez com que Jensen ficasse fora de si, pois nunca penssou que iria encontrar o moreno de novo.

" Quer saber, vo da no pé"- Jared penssava consigo mesmo, então sai pela porta , no qual mesmo ele tinha entrado, agitadíssimo, queria sumir dali o mais rápido possível.

- Com licença Senhores – Jensen ve o moreno sair dali as pressas, então corre atrás do moreno.

Por sorte encontra o moreno ainda no corredor, andando as pressas, Jensen, chega mais rápido ao lado dele acompanhando os passos, segura pelo braço dele, e puxa para sala.

- Mas o que...- sintiu seu braço sendo puxado. Ao entrar na sala Jared ainda estava nervoso

- Dr. Ackles..., Dr. Ackles ...- Jared falava andando de um lado para o outro.

-Dr. Ackles? De manha era Jensen, agora é Dr. Ackles? – nesse momento o loiro parou em frente ao moreno, em um palmo de distancia de seu rosto.

Jared, se acalmou, pois apreciava a visão a sua frente –" mas que droga, bom eu não posso a fazer isso, não quero me envolver que nenhum namorado, ainda mais sendo meu chefe, foi só uma noite, não deveria estar apaixonado"-

- Dr. Ackles, nos devíamos fingir que nunca aconteceu nada- Disse o moreno serio, e com olhar frio.

Mas Jensen vendo a expressão ficou indignado, não iria deixar o moreno escapar de suas mão.

- O que nunca aconteceu?Você dormir comigo ontem a noite – nesse momento seu um sorrisinho – ou você ter me expulsado hoje de manha da sua casa? – agora aproximando mais do moreno – porque são memórias boas, e eu gostaria de ficar com elas.

Jared, se afastou para trás, ficando quase dois palmo de distancia –Nâo, não haverão memórias.

Jensen estava perdido sem seus pensamentos, lembrando da noite passada, o moreno nu, seu corpo, os músculos, seu olhos, seu sorriso, suas covinhas.

- Eu não sou mais o garoto do bar, e você não é mais o cara. Isso não pode existir – Jared estava decido de não se envolver mais com namoros – Você entende isso Certo?

-Você se aproveitou de mim, e agora quer esquecer o que aconteceu?- Falou ainda indignado o loiro

- Eu não apr...

- Eu estava bêbado, vulnerável e atraente e você se aproveitou.

- Ok – o moreno falou agora com sorriso , pois nesse momento estava também lembrando da noite passada- Quem estava bêbado era eu, e você não era tão atraente.

- Ok, talvez não hoje – nesse momento o loiro foi ao lado do moreno –Ontem a noite, eu estava muito atraente. Estava com a minha camisa Vermelha – parou atrás do moreno – E você se aproveitou – Disse as ultimas palavras num sussurro no ouvido de Jared.

Jared sentiu-se arrepiar, virou para o loiro. Agora estava a menos de um palma de distancia entre seu rostos – Eu não me aproveitei – o moreno estava com expressão mais calma, como se tivesse se derretido pro loiro.

Percebendo a reação do moreno – Que tal aproveitar novamente? Digamos... sexta a noite?.

Nesse momento ficou tenso, pois um encarava o outro, ambos pensavam na noite passada e como seria nessa sexta.

- Nâo – falou o moreno. Mas Jensen estava perdido em seus pensamentos.- Você é um medico atendente e eu sou seu interno.

Jensen nem ligava para o que o moreno dizia apenas tinha o desejo de beijar esses lábios novamente – " Ai se eu te pego, beijar esses lábios, provar cada pedacinho do seu corpo, passar a mãos em seus cabelos , ah esse corpo, malhado, esse músculos, esse abdômen, te quero nu na minha frente, essas nadegas, esse pescoço, esse seu corpo nu, corpo moreno sarado,gostoso da cor do pecado me deixa maluco me deixa pirado, Você é demais, demais"- o loiro tinha imaginado o moreno nu, em seu rosto tinha um sorriso malicioso, mas foi interrompido por seu pensamentos.

- Para de me olhar assim – Jared disse num sorriso meio serio, pois o loiro estava te medindo de cima a baixo.

- Assim como? - o loiro nem percebeu mas estava olhando o moreno de cima a baixo.

- Como estivesse me vendo Nu!

Jensen da um sorriso malicioso, como esta a menos de um palmo de distancia, o loiro foi pra cima para beijar, mas Jared se afastou.

-Dr. Ackles, isso é inapropriado – Disse serio

Agora Jensen já não estava entendendo mas nada, ficou com uma expressão de duvidas, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Você já percebeu isso? Agora o moreno ia saindo deixando o loiro de ar.

Ao sair, o loiro da um suspiro, por causa da tensão que estava entre eles –" isso vai ser difícil, ou nem tanto"- e saiu também da sala.

Jared ao sair da sala encontra Misha sentado na escada meio nervoso, por causa da cirurgia

- Ei, Collins- o moreno se aproximou e sentou ao lado- Porque esta tão vervoso?

- Vou fazer minha primeira cirurgia

- Não esta Feliz?

-Devia, mas sei la, to mais nervoso do que feliz.

- Você é um cara de sorte, no primeiro dia já vai fazer a primeira cirurgia – Disse o moreno mostrando suas covinhas

- Ah nem tanto, esse Dr. Ware que me fuder, isso sim- disse Collins agora serio.

Jared ergueu a sombrancelha, no sentindo de "Humm", mas Collins percebeu sua espressãoo – Não... não é nesse sentido que eu to dizendo.

- Então qual é?

Flashback on

Collins estava na sala com o paciente, no qual precisava de soro!

- Collins- Disse Dr. Ware- ele precisa de soro, sabe o que fazer

- Ok – nesse momento Colis, pega os equipamentos necessário para aplicar o soro, pois era necessário fazer punção venosa.

Mas Collis, não estava conseguindo, já havia feito uma 6 vezes. Ware não estava nada satisfeito, estava começando a ficar nervoso .

- Sai daí, fora e fora- disse e Misha se retirou ficando ao lado dele.

O paciente olhava para Misha, pois na forma como Ware tratou ele foi rude.

-Aposto que você errava muito também quando começou- Falou Collins com a espressão seria, mas no momento se arrependeu.

-Você e eu vamos nos divertir tantos juntos – Disse em um sorriso sarcástico, mas depois ficou serio.

Collins percebeu que nada de bom viria daquele medico, mas também não esperava o que vinha pela frente.

Flashback Off

Jared nesse momento ria pela situação que Collins passou, no qual também não aguentou e começou a rir também.

- Hummm, que jeito vocês vão se divertir?- disse em um tom de sarcasmo e sorrindo

- Há Jared você entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Ele vai me ferrar isso sim, um exemplo essa cirurgia.

- Calma Misha, é simples, abra, identifique, corte , remove e feche.

- Ok, vo pensar assim.

Nesse momento os dois nem perceberam mas estavam um olhando par ao outro, mas o silencio foi quebrado- há.. vo indo já- Collins se levantou e foi se preparar.

-Tudo bem.

* * *

Todos os internos estavam na galeria, para verem a cirurgia, e Collins la em baixo nervosíssimo, repetindo as palavras de Jared "Abra, identifique, corte, remova e feche".

- Ele vai desmaiar. Ele é um desmaiador – disse um dos internos

-Não, código marrom, bem nas calças

- Elé é todo um suador. Vai suar tanto que vai desesterilizar- Ambos todos riram.

- 10 paus que ele erra – disse um dos internos fazendo aposta

- 15 dizendo que ele chora- Diz Cortese

- Eu coloco 20 em um desastre total – Diz Alona rindo

- 50 que ele consegue – Falou Jared serio, pois sabia que não era nada fácil para Misha, e ninguém estava do seu lado, todos estavam zombando . Nesse momentos todos olharam para Jared.

- Há gente qual é, é um de nós la em baixo, primeiro de nós, onde estão suas lealdades?.

Todos ficaram em silencio olhando para Jared, agora todos estavam sem palavras, um silencio total.

- 75 que ele nem acha o apêndice – disse Cortese para quebrar o silencio e também com raiva, porque Jared tinha razão e queria essa primeira cirurgia

- Eu concordo- Disse Alona

Todos riram, ate Jared, não por causa de Collins, mas sim por causa da situação que estava vivenciado ali .

-Certo. Collins vamos ver do que você é capaz – Diz Ware em um tom de Sarcasmo

-La vai – Diz Jared

A Cirurgia ocorreu tudo certo, Collins conseguiu abrir, identificar e remover.- Droga, ele conseguiu, perdi aposta- disse Cortese

-Viu Falei que ele ia Conseguir- o moreno estava feliz pelo Collins

Collins estava feliz, por ter conseguido porem, na hora de fechar Ware falou para fechar com calma, e tomar cuidado para não rasgar o cecum, mas Collins estava nervoso, e puxou a linha com força no qual rasga o cecum.

- VOCÊ RASGOU O CECUM- Diz Ware impaciente – Agora você tem um paciente sangrando, passando mal, e esta a beira da morte, o que você faz Collins?

Collins ficou parado sem reação, a pressão do paciente estava diminuindo, estava ficando fraca, estava quase morrendo,- COLLINS- o grito de War faz ele dar um pulo de susto.

Mas Ware viu que Collins estava sem reação- Sai daí Idiota- então puxou Misha para trás, e pediu o bisturi, e agulhas. Conseguiu controlar a hemorragia e fechar.

-Ele é o novo 007 – Diz Mark, saindo da galeria

- É, 007 – todos concordaram

- Totalmente 007 – Diz Cortese

- O que é "007"- Pergunta Alona

Jared da um suspiro, triste pelo que aconteceu pelo Misha – Licença pra matar-. Enquanto todos saiam, so ficou Jared na galeria, e minha na sala , um olhavam pro outro, sabiam que ali cresceria uma amizade.

Passaram 19 horas de seu turno, já estava de noite, os 4 estavam na sala onde ficam as macas, toda vez que se ajuntavam era sempre os 4 pois desde que começou o dia, os 4 começaram a conhecer um ao outros, então não era aquela grande amizade, mas era um começo.

- 007 – falou Misha andando de um lado para o outro – eles estão me chamando de 007 , não estão?

- Ninguém esta te chamando de 007- falou os 3 ao mesmo tempo

- No elevador, Mark susurrou "007" – disse Misha

- Quantas vezes temos que passar por isso Collins 5, 10? – Disse Cortese impaciente, pois estava cansada- Me de um numero ou eu soco a tua cara- Ela levantou e foi ate uma maquina para pegar um salgadinho.

- Mark Falou "007" e todos riram

-Ele não estava falando de você- Falou o moreno

- Serio? Você fala a verdade? – agora Misha sorria para Jared,.

- Nos mentiríamos pra você?- disse o moreno com sorriso no rosto mostrando suas covinhas

-Sim - disse meio decepcionado

-007 é um estado mental- Falou Cortese do corredor

- Falou a garota que foi a primeira da turma em Stanford – Disse Misha com ironia

- Fui mesmo – Cortese fala toda orgulhosa

Misha da um sorriso, e olha para o moreno, no qual ele retribui, Misha estava perdido nos sorriso de Jared, porem foi interrompido

Pager de Jared da um apito "PIHH" – DROGA, é 911 pra Amanda Bryce.

Todos olham para ele, ele fica imóvel. – Merda, ahh.. eu tenho que ir – Disse e foi correndo para quarto da garota, não queria, mas como era uma emergência, não sabia o que tinha acontecido para ter uma emergência assim.

Jared sai correndo desesperado pelos corredores, mas troomba com Jensen no meio do caminho.

- Ow, onde é o incêndio? – disse em m tom de sarcasmo e sorrindo

, não tenho tempo para sua brincadeira

-Não precisa ser agora pode ser na Sexta – disse se aproximando colocando a mão em sua cintura.

JAred sentiu um arrepio na hora que a mão do loiro foi em sua cintura, sentiu-se como se tudo tivesse girado – " Mas que Droga, rápido tenho que sair daqui, mas esse fiadaputa e tão bonito" – disse em seus pensamentos

- Jen... , não posso, não podemos , se o senhor poder me da licença, tenho uma emergia- Disse serio, nesse momento tirou a mão do loiro de sua cintura e saiu correndo novamente.

Jensen, não se conteve e riu da situação , percebia que toda vez que encontrava com o moreno, o moreno ficava sem jeito, sem graça , Jensen percebeu que estava apaixonado pelo moreno, seu dia também foi agitado, e na maior parte pensava no moreno, so não sabia se o moreno fazia o mesmo.

Jared suava, não por causa que estava correndo e sim porque encontrou o loiro- "não vou resistir a ele, e vou acabar cedendo, bom não seja tão ruin assim" – Jared penssava enquanto corria. Quando chegou no quarto da paciente teve uma surpresa...

CONTINUA...

OI meu leitoes, sentiram saudade? Eu sei que não...Bom meus leitores, mais um capitulo, espero que tenha gostado, esta sem animo para escrever, agradeço a Ana, Alicia e Sonia, que estão me acompanhando *.*. Espero que gostem e deixem review eles são bastante importantes para mim *.*. se encontrarem algum erro porfavor me perdoem, e nesse capitulo, não me atirem pedra, a culpa é o Jared, ele que não quis beijar, mas... hummm sexta feira parece que promete, bom se alguém ler e deixa comentários, acho que promete srsrsr... HA é Padackles ou Wincest, é que o Misha vai servir pra bastante coisa, rsrsrsrsrsrrsrs

Boa semana, vou postar o 4 também o mais rápido possivel


	4. Chapter 4

Oie Pessoa mais um capitulo, espero que gostem, Please deixem seu comentarios, isso nos anima muito..

CAPITUO 4

-Como você demorou – Amanda abaixa a revista e Olha pra Jared

Jared quase sem fôlego por cauda do chamado de emergência, e de ter encontrado com Jensen no meio do caminho, estava apenas parado olhando.

- Você esta bem? –Perguntou ofegante – Uma enfermeira mandou um 911

- Eu tive que ficar Toda " o Exorcista" para ela pegar o telefone, ou sei la o que para te chamar – e levantou a revista novamente e começou a ler.

Jared ainda ofegante começa a raciocinar. Nesse Momento chega perto da cama pega a ficha, vê que esta tudo normal – Espera ai.Não a nada de errado com você? – perguntou indignado

- Estou entediada – Abaixou a revista e olhou serio pra Jared com cara de nojo

- Sua.. –Jared bufou "filha da puta" pensou mas não foi o que disse- Eu não sou o diretor de um cruzeiro

- Calma. Você não precisa ficar nervoso. – nesse momento Jared chegou mais perto de Amanda para ouvir os batimentos –O Concurso deveria estar passando na Tv a cabo, mas esse hospital vagabundo não tem canal.

Jared olhava pra ela enquanto media sua pressão

- Se aquela vaca da Tina Wood ganhar minha coroa, eu quero assistir – continuou Amanda a falar.

Ela ficou prestando atenção no moreno, enquanto o moreno media seus sinais vitais, como batimento , pressão, olhando no monitor, no soro – Você pode pode ligar para alguém?

Moreno ficou sem paciência, olhou serio para ela , como se queria comer elas pelos olhos.

- Ok, Sabe, isso aqui é um hospital de verdade – Guardou o estetoscópio no bolso do jaleco – existem pessoas doentes aqui.

Amanda abaixou a cabeça, como se sentido envergonhada olhou para Jared – Mas é...

- Sem mas.. Vai dormir e pare de gastar o meu tempo.

- Mas eu não consigo. Minha cabeça esta cheia.

- Isso se chama Pensar – disse enquanto saia do quarto – Va dormi

Ao sair da quarto, começa a andar pelo corredores do hospital, perdidos em seu pensamentos , do loiro, da paciente, estava indignado como uma menina daquela pode ser um pé no saco, sem dar conta, vê Alona parado no meio do corredor.

Ela estava parada abrindo e fechando a mão como sinal de nervosismo, Jared chega calmamente, coloca a mao no ombro dela.

-Oi.

-Oi..- disse em um sorriso meio sem graça

- O que você precisa?

Porem ela continuou a olhar a pessoa na sua frente, Jared acompanhou o olhar e viu que Ferris estava deitada em uma maca, cochilando.

- tem veias de viciado e ele realmente precisa de antibióticos – disse meio nervosa- eu deveria fazer uma punção venosa.

- Então faça – deu os ombros. Porem Alona continuou olhando pra ele ainda meio nervosa – Há, ok, você não sabe como?

- Nunca fiz uma

- Bom – Deu um tapinha no ombro dela – Você sabe o que isso significa – ambos olharam para Ferris.

- Nós não podemos simplesmente ligar para outra pessoa?

- Ela é a residente do horário

- Certo.- Olhou pro moreno- eu vou.. vou acordala.

- Boa sorte

- Obrigada vou precisar

Nesse momento o moreno sai e Alona vai chegando perto de perto sentiu seu coração sair pela boca, de tão nervosa que estava.

- Dr. Ferris eu não queria atrapalha-la – disse em um sussurro

-Então não atrapalhe – Ferris respondeu, com os olhos fechado ainda com pouco de sono

- È o Sr. Petter.

-Ele ta morrendo?

- Haa.. – revirou os olhos- Não.

- Então pare de Falar comigo.

Alona passou a mãos pelo cabelos, e começou a andar de um lado pro outro, murmurando alguma coisa, que Ferris não conseguia ouvir, ele ainda continuou parou em frente a Ferris.

Ferris percebendo que ela não ia desistir, levantou rapidamente da cama e sentou – O QUE È?

Alona leva um susto pois parecia que Ferris queria mata-la – Ela precisa de Punção venosa e...- Disse nervosa e começou a mexer na mãos.

- Simplesmente você não sabe.

- Não.. na verdade sim.. é que eu nunca fiz uma.

- Então vamos.

Chegando no quarto , Ferris fez o procedimentos e explicando tudo passo a passo para Alona. Terminando Ferris olha serio para alona.

- Na próxima Vez que me acordar – disse encarando – é melhor que ele estja tão perto da morte , que tenha um etiqueta no dedão.

As horas pros 4 passou agitadas , Cortese entregando os relatórios, Alona esperando alguma emergência, Collins levava soro pro laboratório, e Jared, sempre ia cuidar de Amanda, de vez em quando para dar uma olhada nela.

Depois de horas se passando Jared pensa em ir em um dos balcão das enfermeiras, apenas para esfriar a cabeça e rever alguns relatórios de Amanda.

- o 4b tem pneumonia pos-operatoria. Inicie os antibióticos.

- Você tem certeza que esse é o diagnostico certo? – perguntou a enfermeira

Jared so olhava para o interno, que não levava seu trabalho a serio,pela impressão e pela atitudes desse interno, diria que ele quer que os outros é mais que se danem.

- Bem, não sei – deu um sorriso básico – só sou um interno.- Jared ainda olhou indignado com rapaz – Bom, porque você não vai passar 7 anos na faculdade de medicina e então me diz se é o diagnostico certo?

O rapaz percebeu que o moreno olhava pra ele com um olhar serio – Então.. é ela esta com dificuldade de respirar. Esta com febre. Ela esta pos-cirurgia – estava agora olhando pra enfermeira, nesse exato momento, Jared se virou e começou rever os relatórios – Inicie os antibióticos.

- oh Meu Deus, eu odeio Enfermeiras – disse agora chegando perto do moreno – Oi, eu sou Mark.

Mas Jared não falou nada, so continuou olhando pros relatórios.

- estou com Jeremy. Você esta com a nazista certo?

Mas Jared olhou para Mark – Ela não pode ter pneumonia Sabia? Ela pode estar imobilizada a muito tempo ou ter um P.E.

- Como eu disse , eu odeio enfermeiras, ou Enfermeiros – nesse momento foi a prateleira guardar seu relatório

- O que você disse?Esta me Chamando de enfermeiro? – Perguntou Jared com olhar serio

- Se a carapuça serviu.

Nesse momento o Pager de Jared apita, - Droga, Amanda,- então começou a andar normalmente, indo até o quarto dela, estava meio longe, se fosse corendo em 5 minuto chegaria, mas pelo seu ritmo em 11 ou 15 chegaria, ele pensava ser uma brincadeira dela, de novo

- Ele esta saindo com alguém? – Misha perguntou indo ao lado de Mark

- eu não sei – Mark Olhava pra Jared – mas ate que ele e "Boa pinta". – Disse isso só para não dizer bonito, Mark não era Gay, mas admirava com a beleza de alguns, como cabelo, cor do olho, Corpo musculoso.

- Sou amigo dele – Nesse momento Mark para Misha com olhar de " Mais que um amigo voces são" – Quero dizer, mais ou menos, não extamente..- Disse meio nervoso

Mark estava sorrindo como querendo dar risada, vendo essa expressão fez com que Misha ficasse Mais nervoso ainda – Mas somos, próximos, andamos juntos...Na verdade só Hoje.

- Cara, é serio, pare de falar- Mark agora ria como Misha estava

Jared, estava subindo as escadas, calmamente, bem tranquilo, pois sabia, que Amanda estava imitando convulsão só para acabar com o tédio. Ao abrir a porta começa a andar no corredor, mas se surpreende quando vê cerca de 5 enfermeiros na porta do quarto de Amanda, uns entrava outros saia, estava maior agitação.

Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar, começou a andar mais rápido e mais rápido, chegou a correr, seu pensamentos agora estava mil, seu coração acelerava ainda mais, ficava mais nervoso.

Chegando na entrada do quarto se esbarra com uma enfermeira – Porque demorou tanto?- Murmurou a enfermeira

O Moreno chega em frente da cama de Manda, vê a menina se debatendo, pra la e pra Ca, fica paralisado com a cena, tinha muita pressão, sobre si, ainda mais com o enfermeiro falando.

- Ela esta tendo múltiplas convulsões. Como você quer proceder?

Mas Jared, nem prestava atenção , so olhava a menina se debatendo, lembrava da bronca que deu na menina. Estava uma zona no quarto pois o enfermeiro falando, ainda mais o aparelho fazendo aquele barulho de Pi Pi Pi Pi PI... Jared não conseguia raciocinar direito, estava até passando mal.

- Dr. Padalecki esta me ouvindo? – Jared apenas olhou pro enfermeiros que estava enjetando a medicação. Mas ele continuou – ela tomou diazepam, 2 miligramas de lorazepam, eu acabei de dar a 2 dose.

Mas Jared ficou apenas, de olhos e boca aberta, apenas olhando espantado- Dr. Padalecki você precisa nos dizer o que deseja Fazer.

Mas ele apenas olhava, estava muito nervoso, na verdade estava com muita pressão sobre si, sua mente nem raciocinava direito, mas se deu conta quando alguém gritou.

- DR. PADALECKI.

- Haa... Ok... é – foi correndo na beira da cama pegar o relatório – ela esta cheia de lorazepam né?

- ela tomou 4 miligramas

- Vocês chamaram Dr. Ferris e Dr. Ackles? - Jared falou

- O Lorezepam não esta funcionando

- Phernobarbital... enche ela de Phenobarbital

Assim que a enfermeira ejetou, esperam alguns segundo – Nehuma mudança.

- você já chamou o Dr. Ackles?

- Eu acabei de Chama.

Jared não aguentava mais, aprecia que ia esplodir, ao mesmo tempo estava misturando medo, com raiva,nervosismo com amor, estava tendo uma confusão dentro de si – CHAME DE NOVO, AGORA- Falou em um tom mais alto.

A enfermeira, pegou e saiu para chamar novamente – o que você quer fazer? – perguntou o enfermeiro, mas Jared apenas ficou imobilizado, sem nenhuma reação – DR. PADALECKI, você precisa nos dizer o que você quer fazer. " Sair correndo" pensou Jared.

De repente o ECG coma apitar. Todos eles olham o enfermeiro fala em um tom alto – O CORAÇÂO PAROU.

- CODIGO AZUL! CODIGO AZUL! – Grita a enfermeira e na mesma hora começa a trazer o desfibrilador.

Jared, cai em si, e começa a ajudar a trazer o aparelho. Ele pega as 2 passa, uma das enfermeira passa um liquiso pastoso nas pás, ele chega perto da cama.

- Carregue em 200

- Pronto.

- Afastem – da o choque, mas a menina continua sem batimentos

-Ainda fribilação nada.

- Afastem

Todos olham pro eletrocardiograma– Ainda nada.

- Carreguem em 300,agora- disse Jared quase desesperado

- Pronto.

JAred da novamente o choque, mas ainda continua sem nenhuma reação –Carregue em 360.

- Carregando. Pronto.

JAred da novamente o choque, mas a menina ainda continua sem reação, então largou as pás e começou a fazer massagem manualmente – Vamos la Amanda- Por mais que menina seja chata, e insuportável, era uma Jovem, linda, ainda tinha muito que viver, Jared não queria que ele morresse, gostava demais de pessoas, por isso a facilidade de apaixonar-se fácil.

- Já se passaram 60 segundos. Você deve usar outra Droga – falou o enfermeiro, enquanto jared fazia a massagem

- Carregue novamente- Falou em um tom alto.

Apenas um ficou olhando para o outro, com medo, usar demais choque poderia levar a menina de uma vez a falência, Jared foi pegando as pás novamente – Carregue de novo – Sua respiração já estava ofegante.

- Carregado

JAred deu choque, para sua supresa, os batimentos começaram a voltar, mas ele ainda olhava pra menina e nem prestou atenção no monitor – Alguma coisa?

- Eu vejo ritmo sinusial.

- Pressão sanguínea esta subindo. Tudo bem. Pressão voltando.

JAred agora, sentia-se um fardo sendo retira de si, pelo alivio que a menina estava tendo os batimenos de volta.

- O que Aconteceu aqui? – Dr. Ackles entra no quarto olhando para a menina.

No momento Jared senti seu coração sair pela boca, mas toma coragem para falar - Ela teve uma convulsão e seu coração parou.

- Você Deveria estar monitorando-a –Falou em um tom alto

- eu tinha checado ela...

- OK, Pode deixar comigo agora – disse se aproximando da menina com o estetoscópio e ouvindo os batimentos- Você pode ir agora – e fez sinal com a mão para ir embora.

Jared apena, olhava, com decepção, e com a boca aberta, pelo tom na sua voz, e sua atitude, realmente percebeu que o loiro não queria nada, e foi saindo do quarto, não se sentia bem, queria sair correndo dali.

Enquanto saia, Ferris veio bufando – Você recebe um Chamado 911, você me chama imediatamente, não nos 11 minutos que você leva para chegar na emergência, IMEDIATAMENTE- jared continuou andando enquanto Ferris passa ao seu lado para ir no quarto de Amanda, JAred so acompanhou com os olhos, já marejados, sem nenhuma reação em seu rosto, apenas um olhar serio, mas angustiado.

Enquanto ainda olhava Ferris, continuou – Você esta no meu time, e se alguém morre, é minha culpa.

Mas o moreno continuou andando desse vez estava de costa pra Ferris,, estava já com os olhos marejados, ia andando, queria sumir dali, ao mesmo tempo, não estava bem, estava mal, foi passando pelos corredores, andando rápido.

"Puta merda, que Saco, Primeiro Ackles, depois Amanda, agora Ferris, já não aguento mais muita pressão" fala enquanto passava rápido pelo corredor.

- JAred? – Cortese o chamou, assim que percebeu que o moreno estava cabisbaixo e com olhos marejado. Ele apenas olhou pra ela e continuou andando.

Nesse momento, ele abriu a porta e já estava fora do hospital com Cortese o seguindo l, estava chovendo nem se importou, foi chegando mais perto de uma arvore, se apoiou nela e acabou vomitando. Acabou limpando o vomito com um lenço que guardava em seu jaleco, nem se importou com a chuva, aquilo parecia que refrescava, as gotas cainda, em seu rosto, parecia que cada uma leva sua tensão.

Assim que se acalmou, virou para voltar ao hospital, e percebeu que Cortese estava ali, apenas parada olhando, com o rosto de "que dó". JAred foi chegando mais perto, ele percebeu que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

-Eii.. é ta tudo bem?

- Humm, bem que eu queria que estivesse – disse em um sorriso triste

- Bom é... não sei o que te dizer então – deu um sorrisinho básico.

JAred estava mais calmo, olhando para Cortese ele percebeu que ali cresceria uma grande amizade, entre os dois.

- Se você algum dia contar pra alguém o que aconteceu aqui comigo..

Cortese levantou a mao como se rendida – Ok, vamos la para dentro- Cortese de um tapinha no ombro de Jared. Ambos sorriam um para o outro.

– È obrigado, pelo apoio – agora o moreno sorriu

- De nada – Porem cortese penssava " Se arranjar uma amizade com o filho da melhor cirurgia do pai, concerteza terei meu futuro garantido"

Ambos entraram para dentro, e as correriam começaram de novo, de vez em quando Cortese trocava umas palavras com Jared, e Jered fazia o mesmo, um estava gostando da companhia do outro.

Jensen quando saiu do quarto, estava também com muita pressão, e percebeu o que tinha feito com o moreno, pelo jeito que o tratou, pelas suas palavras ríspida e fria, pelo sinal que fez, era como se o tivesse tratado feito com um cachorro com sarnas.

"Tenho que me desculpar, já não era facil, agora mesmo que não vai ser fácil" sentia um pontada de angustia, queria achar o moreno, ver suas covinhas, ver seu rosto novamente, sentir seu calor, sua pele.

Jensen raras vezes encontrava com Jared, mas quando ele olhava o moreno, ele apenas lhe olhava e baixava a cabeça, e desviava seu olhar, Jensen sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

"Você ainda vai ser meu Jared, mesmo que so foi uma noite no domingo, mas foi a nossa noite" Jensen estava apaixonado pelo moreno, não pelo corpo, mas pelas característica, pela pessoa dele " Se você soubesse o quanto você mexeu comigo, naquela noite, eita sorriso".

Flashback on.

- Oi. Sou Jared – sorriu mostrando as covinhas.

- Oi.. é... Sou Jensen – retribuiu o sorriso mas perdido no rosto do moreno

Flashback off

Jensen apenas riu quando encontro com o moreno, estava a todo custo a ter ele de volta, conhecer ele melhor – "Vamos Jared, você tem que perdoa, e aceita o convite que te fiz pra sexta feira" – pensou o loiro agora já um pouco com desespero.

_CONTINUA..._

N.A: OI pessoas mais lindas da terra *mintira, como vcs estão? Esta aiii mais um capitulo, espero que gostem ^^, desculpem a demora, é que ultimamente fiquei desanimado, mas é normal... kkkkk... então o que vcs querem que eu faça? O jay aceita as pazes? A mascara da Cortese cai? O Misha de quem ela gosta? O Jen pode fica com depre né? eua chei que o capitulo ficou meio sem sal, sabe? sem sal e açucar?

Agredeço de Coração o pessoal que leiam e comentam, isso me deixa muito feliz, porque? Porque cada um tira um pouco de seu tempo para ler a fic *-*. Agredeço a Sonia que todo dia vem aqui em casa " I ai colocou o cap 4? E ai atualizou?" kkkkkk, agradeço também a Ana, Halley e Alicia por lerem e deixarem seus comentários ^^ ainda mais pelo apoio.

Respondendo os Reviews

**Sonia Goncalves** : Sexta vai ter muita coisa pra acontecer, kkkkkkkkkkkk, isso é se o Jay aceita o convite, se eu tiver de bom humor uahsuhuahsuhaushaush

**HALLEY PADALECKIACKLES:** Que bom flor, eu também gosto dos personagems, é ralmente tbm não sei como o Jared vai aprender, hasuhuahsuhauhsu, gostei do comentários ate na fic o Jensen e sem-vergonha, em~toa o 007 (micha) vai ser de bom uso Pro jay, quando ele.. ahaa quase falei uahsuhauhsuhaush...

**Ana Ackles :** Não se precupe, mas estou feliz que tenha tirado um pouco do seu tempo para ler, realmente isso me deixa feliz ^^... kkkkkkkkkk... ralmente acompanhar Greya anatomy por aaqui é bem melhor *-*

**Alicia:** kkkkkkkk, é mesmo, essa Cortese ate na fic é metida, alem de metida é cobra, mas mas rolar algumas coisas entre os dois, so espere para ver... rsrsrsrsr


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen estava encostado na grade do segundo andar do hospital, afinal o hospital era enorme , era uns três andar pegava quase dois quarteirões, ele apenas olhava o moreno la em baixo na mesa tomando seu café da manha, estava Jared, Cortese, Alona e Misha, os quatros estavam comendo, afinal eles estavam se tornando grande amigos.

Jensen se arrependia pelo jeito que tratava o moreno, iria fazer qualquer coisa, para poder ter amizade, carinho do moreno de volta, mas achava uma cena inteligente mas estranha no meio deles.

x

-Ah finalmente – Disse Alona espreguiçando – só mais vinte e quatros horas e terminam o nosso turno.

- Nem me fale – Collins falou e sorriu.

- Cortese, o que você esta fazendo? – perguntou o moreno

- Estou suturando uma banana, não esta vendo?

- To.. mas é porque?

- Jared, serio? Desde que você começou a trabalahr aqui, qual foi a chance de você suturar?

- Há, nenhum.

-Então, estou treinando suturas na banana, pra quando eu fazer minha cirurgia, eu mesmo vou suturar – Cortese abre um sorriso – Ou mesmo entrar uma pessoa na emergência, com o a barriga aberta , ai eu posso suturar – Cortese agora estava com cara de boba olhando pro alto – Ah como sonhar é bom.

Jared não aguentou e riu, Alona e Collins, fizeram o mesmo, mas seu sorriso quebrou ao se encontrar com o olhar de Jensen, de repente o moreno abaixa a cabeça e ficou meio nervoso.

Os dois perceberam a reação do moreno, Alona não entendia o porque ficava nervoso , então olhou para cima e viu Jensen encarando Jared com sorriso bobo no rosto

- Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Misha pergunta.

- Não , não aconteceu nada, ta tudo bem. – deu um sorriso forçado

- Ta bem mesmo?

- Estou sim.

Alona volta seu rosto para Jared e com sorriso malicioso no rosto, mas Jared não entende aquele sorriso quis dizer quando olhou para o rosto da loira.

- Pode falar Jared- Falou Alona

- Fala o que? – " Droga.. Droga.., pois é chegou o momento de eu falar que eu sou gay", pensava o moreno

- Você gosta da fruta né?

- OW, o que disse? – Cortese sai de seus devaneios e pergunta pra Alona, então vira para Jared – È verdade?

Jared sentiu seu coração pular, sua maos ficarem suada, queria fugir dali naquele todo mundo em silencio, até que Misha falou.

- Gente e daí? Serio a vida é dele ela faz o que ele quiser e bem entender.

"Graças a Deus" – Jared agradeceu em seus penssamentos.

- Nâo, só perguntei por curiosidade mesmo, afinal nos quatros somos quase amig... Pera ai Misha Collins- então virou para Misha- porque esta o defedendo-o?

- Bom, eu.. é...

- Gay – Cortese disse

- Não, bem na verdade sim, não... quero dizer em partes.

Os três uns olharam pro outro com cara de confusos.

- Como assim em partes? – Perguntou Jared

Misha expirou – Na verdade gosto tanto de Homens como de Mulheres, na Verdade um Bissexual.

- Um Mutante isso sim- Cortese fala

- Ei.

- Misha , serio? Bissexual? Se você gosta de Mulher é hetero, se gosta de homem é Homossexual, agora gosta dos dois? – Cortese riu – Para mim é mutante – Cortese começando a olhar pro lados, como se estivesse perdida – Ain meu Deus, estou no filme do X-men, um é mutante, o outro é um poste a outra é modelo, não é possível a onde eu vim parar.

Ambos todos riram, até Jared agora que estava tenso, ficou mais calmo, realmente aquele três pessoas ali estavam se tornando uma grande amizade.

- Misha- Cortese continuou – Foi mal pela brincadeira.

- Que nada, isso não é nada pelo que passei quando assumi.

- E você Jared? – Misha pergunta.

- Bom eu na verdade sou gay, não assumido, mas falo pra quem tenho amizade.

- Ixi, o hospital inteiro então sabe – Alona disse

- O que? Como assim? – falou o moreno espantado

- Jared, você é atencioso, carinhoso, cuidadoso, brincalhão, so penssei duas coisas, Um homen assim ou já é casado – e apontou para a mao de Jared- mas não vi aliança , então pensei que fosse gay, vários pacientes gosta de você, so tive que confirmar a minha curiosidade- agora olhou para Jensen que ainda estava la – ainda mais na troca de olhar de você e o bonitão ali, ainda mais que você ficou todo nervoso.

Jared, ficou sem graça diante do comentário, ambos os três riram pela reação do moreno, que ficou agora com rosto todo vermelho.

- Que bom você gosta da fruta – Misha falou.

- Eu não apenas gosto, eu chupo, como até o caroço, e até planto a semente para ver se nasce de novo – falou o moreno.

Todos riram bastante diante do comentário do moreno. Depois da conversa tensa que tiveram voltaram para seu café da manha, Jared com sua maça, Misha com seu café, Alona com sua barra de cereal, e Cortese suturando uma banana.

- Mas e ai, qual sua relação com o loirão la – perguntou Alona.

- Porra garota como você é curiosa – Falou Cortese . Jared apenas riu.

- Da licença que ninguém te chamou para o assunto – Alona olhava serio.

- Há, serio? Vai se fode – Disse em um tom de zombaria.

- Ixi, cadê sua educação? – falou Alona levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Por favor, vai se fuder por gentileza – Agora deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Ain que emoção, primeira briga entre amigos – falou Misha

- Ok gente, vamos parar por aqui, isso não é legal- falou o moreno

- Não é mesmo legal, vai ser legal quando eu suturar a boca desse loirinha ai – resmungou Cortese, que apenas Jared ouviu, e riu com o comentário da Cortese.

- Então _Jared_, o que a entre você o Jensen?

" E agora? Eu não vou falar, ah nada de mais, nos apenas transamos no Domingo a noite, ele dormiu no chão pelado, e eu no sofá, agora eu me sinto meio que apaixonado por ele, e ele o mesmo, pois não larga do meu pé, a vontade dele é me fuder em cada canto desse hospital" – Nada, não há nada entre agente – mentiu, e estava rindo do próprio pensamento que teve.

- Hum, mas você não tem nenhum pretedente?

- Ele é gay Alona – falou Misha, meio com ciúmes agora

- e daí? A, não me diga que você esta pensando que eu estou dando em cima dele? – fez cara de com biquinho

Ambos os dois riram, menos Cortese, que estava concentrada em suas suturas.

- Na verdade, não tenho nenhum, já tive, mas são águas passadas.

- Ain, desculpe, deve ser difícil para você – Alona fez carinho na mão de Jared.

- Bom, não é difícil mas é complicado – agora levanta a cabeça e olha para Alona – sabe quando você acha que ta tudo perfeito, até você da com a cara no muro?

- Ah, sei mundo muito bem, quanto tava tudo bem, e depois virou merda – a Loira olha seria para Cortese, no qual apenas faz uma careta, e Misha apenas ria baixo com a situação que presenciara.

- Ei, eu não sou merda – Jared fez biquinho.

- Jared, você entendeu.- Ambos todos riram

- Então, ai fica difícil de se apaixonar de novo, sabe, com medo de ir com a cara no muro de novo.

- Mas você nunca vai saber se não tentar – falou Misha.

- É , você tem razão. – e olhou para Jensen

X

Jensen ainda estava encostado na grade, apenas olhando para o grupo, ficava surpreso com a cena estranha, Cortese suturando uma banana, " Estranho, mas inteligente", pensou Jensen.

Cada vez Jensen ficava mais maravilhado com Jared, como ele sorria, suas covinhas, suas gargalhadas, sua franjas caindo nos olhos, quando passava a mao pelo cabelo para ajeitar, mas de vez em quando sentia feliz e constrangido pois Jared lhe olhava, não apenas ele, mas o grupo olhava ele, ainda mais aquela loirinha.

Jensen, sentiu uma pontada de tristeza quando pensou que poderia estar fazendo parte desse grupo, tudo que queria era uma chance com o moreno, não sabia mais o que fazer, estava ficando louco já, queria a qualquer custa Jared.

- Dr. Ackles – Ferris chamou.

Jensen saiu de seus pensamentos – Pois não Dr. Ferris?

- Os Pais de Amanda Bryce estão ai, e querem falar com o senhor.

- Ok, é.. fala para eles que eu já estou indo.

- Ok, mas parece que eles não estão com caras de amigos hoje – Assim que Ferris falou saiu – A, eu ia me esquecendo – ela então voltou – eles estão na sala de espera – agora saiu e foi avisa os Pais de Amanda.

Jensen sabia que teria que ir, mas não queria, queria poder mais olhar o moreno, seu corpo, sua roupa, seu cabelos, seus braços, mas infelizmente teria que ir.

- Ah se meus olhos tirassem foto Jared- Jensen falou pra si mesmo e foi a dos pais de Amanda.

Pegou o elevador, desceu, passou pelos corredores, ate que chegou na sala de espera.

- Bom dia Sr. E Sra Bryce. – estendeu a mao para cumprimenta-los

- Bom dia – os dos cumprimentaram Ackles

- Então Doutor, como minha filha esta? Ele esta tendo ainda a desordem de convulsão?

- Bom , não são desordem de convulsão, no começo pensei, pelos exames, também parecia, mas ainda eu não sei.

- Pera ai – agora o pai de Amanda falou meio irritado – Você falou que era desordem de convulsões. Agora esta dizendo que não é?

- Estou dizendo que não sei.

- Então o que você acha que pode ser? – a mãe pergunta preocupada

- Eu não sei , os exames não mostraram nada.

- E quando você vai saber? – agora o pai da moça fala em um tom alto, estava ralmente preocupado e irritado.

- Eu não tenho uma resposta ainda para vocês- Jensen estava nervoso, pois pela reação dos pais realmente não tava com caras de amigos – Por hora, Amanda esta estável, e.. – mas oi interrompido.

- Espere um maldito minuto – pai de Amanda gritou – Viemos aqui porque este hospital é teoricamente o melhor em Washington.

Ambos ficaram em silencio total, sem nenhuma resposta, Jensen queria sair correndo dali.

- Aquela é minha menina, minha menina – falava com olhos marejados – e você tem a audácia de ficar aqui e dizer " Eu não sei".

- Sr. Bryce..

- Não, eu quero outra pessoa, outro medico que saiba o que esta fazendo – agora apontou o dedo para Jensen – você me consiga outra pessoa, alguém melhor que você.

Jensen quando ouviu aquelas palavras, foi como faca enfiando em seus peito, mas não ia se rebaixar, ia dar volta por cima, então ficou serio, encarou o pai de Amanda, e falou em um tom alto.

- Sr. Bryce, eu asseguro que estou trabalhando muito no caso de Amanda.

Não , não esta – com olhos ainda marejados – se estivesse você poderia me dar algumas respostas.

Ambos ficaram em silencio , então os pais de Amanda saíram, Jensen ficou sozinho na sala, não aguentou começou a chorar baixinho.

" e agora o que vou fazer?" – pensou Jensen , mas qunado viu um grupo de internos reunidos e conversando " é isso, duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma ", ele teve uma ideia, foi ate a sala onde fica os relatórios do paciente, pediu para uma das recepcionista que tirassem umas vinte e seis copias.

Enquanto a moça tirava copias, encontrou Ferris no corredor.

- Dr. Ferris – Gritou Ackles.

- Pois não?

- Reúna, todos os seus internos, se ver mais residentes chefes, peço que lhe avisem também para reunirem seus internos e me encontrarem na sala de reunião.

- Ta, mas porq..espera esteve chorando?

- Há não foi nada, apenas faça o que eu te mandei.

- Ok, Dr. Ackles. – Ferris saiu, com cara fechada.

X

Cortese come um bolinho, e vai pro banheiro levando sua bandeja e os equipamentos para suturas.

- Ei, a onde você vai?- perguntou Jared.

- Vou no banheiro, me concentrar nas suturas la, que afinal é bem mais silencioso que aqui.- então se levantou e saiu, mas no meio do caminho encontrou com Ferris, no qual falou para ir na sala de reunião.

- Nossa, que grosseria. – fala Misha

- há, você não viu nada.

-E nem quero ver – Ambos todos riram. Então Jared voltou a olhar onde Jensen estava, mas no o encontrou ali.

- Então Jared, você tive que não tem nada com Jensen, aham sei – Alona deu um sorriso malicioso

- Ta bom vo ala, não tenho nada mesmo, ele apenas fica me encarando.

- Mas você gosta dele?

- Há, não sei, sei la, nem sei da vida dele.

De repente Misha levanta a cabeça com o olhar espantado. Os dois perceberam a reação de Misha.

- O que foi? – Alona e Jared perguntaram ao mesmo tempo

-Pera ai, pelo que me falaram ele é casado.

- O que? – Jared, agora estava espantado, já estava evitando o Jensen, agora com essa verdade, iria desistir de uma vez.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

Oi pessoas, desculpa pela demora rsrsrs, mas esta ai mais um capitulo, espero que gostem ^^,. JA sei como vai ser o destino dos dois vão ser igual a do Jensen no "Não foi como planejamos", simples assim, Jared se joga do 2 andar pois dormiu com um homem casado, nem sabe se realmente é, e Jensen vendo moreno morto se mata também com um bisturi no pescoço, Final feliz pros dois rsrsrsrsrsr. Mas podem salvar eles deixando seus reviews

Agradeço quem deixou comentário isso me deixa realmente muito feliz

Bjos ate o próximo.

**RESPONDENDO O REVIEW**

Sonia Goncalves : kkkkkkk, foi mesmo bem engraçadas, ainda bem que você vem todo dia qui em casa neh xD

Ana Ackles: NEh, ele ficou brincando viu no que deu? Realmente se morresse iria sobrar pro Jared, e o Jensen alem de isensivel foi arrogante e frio. Mas como assim ele é perdoável? Será flor que Jared vai perdoar ele? Depois de ler esse capitulo me fale ok?

AcordeiMeioDean : kkkkkkk, mas quem não gosta das covinhas dele neh?


	6. Chapter 6

Jared sentiu seu coração acelerando, suava frio, uma tristeza invadiu todo seu coração, já a havia sido magoado pelo Jensen, como o loiro poderia tratar o moreno assim, sinal que não Passou de uma noite.

Jared a baixa a cabeça em sinal de tristeza,nem se importando com seu olhos marejados.

- Magina Misha! Ele não é casado- Disse Alona

-Como você sabe? – falou Misha

- Misha, ta na cara dele, ele não tem aliança, e ninguém o viu com uma mulher

-Mas com.. Pera ai, como você sabe?

- Tenho meus contatos – disse sorrindo

Jared olha para para Alona com olhar de esperança que Jensen realmente não era casado – Você tem certeza?

Mas é claro Jared

- Mas como você sabe disso?

- Bom, quando eu estava voltando, quando a Dr. Ferris fez a administração intravenosa eu estava voltando para a sala para preencher o prontuário...

FLASHBACKON

Alona voltava ao quarto do paciente para preencher o prontuário, quando passou pelo corredor, não pode de notar o Dr. Jensen Ackles, ele era muito bonito, forte e lábio atentadores.

Ela tinha visto ele conversando com um dos enfermeiros, pareciam bem amigos, mas se surpreendeu com a conversa.

- Jensen que cara é essa?

- Há, so um pequeno vento nada de mais.

- Se te conheço bem, irei opniar por mais um relacionamento.

- Não é mais um relacionamento – Abaixou a cabeça – vai ser o relacionamento

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? Quem foi?

- Há, foi um moreno, alto forte e bonito, em um domingo.

- Nome?

- Há, mas dejeito nenhum vou te falar.

- A qual é Jensen, todos os 400 caras que você saiu, sempre soube o nome deles. Porque esse não?

- Porque esse é diferente- Agora disse com sorriso no rosto- Ele é meio que especial pra mim e Hei, não sai com 400 caras so foi 2, e um que eu quase casei.

-È eus ei – disse agora rindo- só queria ver essa sua cara de bravo.

- Sem graça.

- è mas nem me fala, esse ultimo seu _namorado, _quase levou você pro fundo do poço.

- è nem me lembre

- Mas então como foi?

- Ah foi em um domingo, o Chefe tava dando uma festa, e foi la que conheci ele.

Flashbackoff

Todos ouviam atentamente o que Alona dizia

- Alem de ser fofoqueira é curiosa ein?

- Ah não tive culpa dele contar sua vida para os outros.

Jared sentiu-se aliviado, como se um peso enorme saísse de seus ombros.

- Então parece que ele é todo seu Jared.

- è, parece que é – "mas sabe eles que esse moreno sou eu"

Nesse momento Ferris chega perto deles.

- Hey, vocês ai, já chegam de cuidar da vida dos outros, tem uma agora pra cuidar, quer vocês todos na sala de reunião- Disse, agora iasaindo para avisar os demias internos

- è pois é, Vamos la

Os três se levantaram e foram, Jared estava agora aliviado, mas não feliz, porque ainda tinha magoas pelo ocorrido, não Jensen o tratou igual a um cachorro.

Continua...

Err.. Oi?

Ain pessoa Mill desculpas, é que eu realmente estou sem tempo, esse cap é pequeno, não tive muitASA IDEIAS, meu dia ta supercorrido, consegui ate uma hipertensão e engorda, a medica falou que é da rotina, é por causa do curso, mas vou ficar muito bem obrigado, quero agredecer a RugilaJ , sempre me enviando PM, Jamais esqueci de vc, e dos demais, da Alicia, Sonia. Vejos vcs no próximo cap Bjos


End file.
